


The Colors of Autumn

by MsMK



Series: Re-Hate [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Colors, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Platonic SF!Sans/reader, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Mutt and Reader from my Re-Hate-tionship series, you do not need to read the rest of the collection to understand these but it will give context.Drabbles featuring Autumn, Thanksgiving, beginnings of Winter. Most likely all will be lightly themed around a color.No plans yet for smut, but if I do I will change the rating to Mature and mark smut chapters with an (*)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Platonic SF!Sans/Reader - Relationship, SF!Papyrus/Reader
Series: Re-Hate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Some more of the re hate series, I simply cannot stay away ♡

Mutt watched you intently as you crossed the kitchen, making the usual easy dinner for the both of you.

Something was different. He knew that much, it was obvious something about your appearance had changed but he couldn't put his finger on what. When you'd asked "What do you think?" when you came home today he'd said you looked amazing--it wasn't a lie, he just didn't know exactly what it was you were asking about so he went the safe route of a blanket compliment. It had satisfied you, and you'd swept off to find dinner with a smile and it was driving him _insane_ that you weren't giving him anything to go on about what changed.

Your makeup was the same as always, flawless. You were wearing a dress he'd seen before, he'd seen it a lot before, and your jewelry was nothing new either, just the usual dangly skeleton hand earrings and chunky onyx stone necklace. Those boots, gods, he loved them but they aren't _new._ You hadn't even done something new with your hair, it was just down--

He gaped at you, wondering exactly how stupid he had to be to have missed this.

Red. Your hair was _red_ , a deep red like blood and it looked really good, he'd just gotten so used to your hair color changing that he had glossed over it completely. Granted when you changed your hair normally you only changed the streak of color, but now your whole _head_ was red, crimson like Undyne's.

"Can I help you?" You asked, reaching over with the stirring spoon to gently push his jaw up.

Play it cool, you don't have to know he didn't notice at first, he was still in the clear here. 

Except, his dumb mind couldn't come up with anything better than:

"...red."

Oof. Well, there goes plausible deniability.

You chuckled, drawing a hand through your crimson waves. "So you didn't notice at first?"

"no," he sighed, slumping defeated on the counter. "but it does look really good, i wasn't lyin' you know, you'd look good in a paper bag and bald--"

You leaned over the counter and planted a kiss on his teeth, soft and reassuring and he melted, oh, he likes that. "Hush, motormouth. It's no big deal. Come help me over here."

Well, he'll take the out. He pushed back and trotted over, being entirely unhelpful and pulling you in by the waist as you made dinner. Lucky for him you didn't complain, so he simply set his chin on your shoulder lightly, letting your red hair surround him like a pile of autumn leaves. A perfect compliment to the looming Thanksgiving decorations, a reminder that the holiday was around the corner. He smirked as he realized you probably did it to piss off your conservative grandparents, even though simply bringing him and his brother would probably do the trick. That's his human, his little firecracker.

Yeah. Red is nice. It suits you.


	2. I Yam What I Yam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black has never gotten to make a Thanksgiving meal before and in spite of your many attempts to thwart him he wants to do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Color: Orange
> 
> Some cuteness here! Best friend Black with a side order of Gremlin Lover Mutt
> 
> Warnings: mentions of money issues/past poverty experiences

One of the more interesting parts of moving up to the surface, in Black's opinion, was all the new holidays and traditions there were to partake in. Of course, in the beginnings of his friendship with you, learning about whatever inane holiday was next became a useful excuse to spend more time together, but over time it became more of a personal challenge.

It had taken him a bit to realize some holidays were bigger deals than others. For instance, he threw a huge party for Columbus Day, only to be met with giggles and a horrifyingly informative description of who he was and what he actually did--conversely, he didn't realize the Fourth of July was even a holiday, let alone a huge one, and had been very confused as to why the fourth was better than any other day of the month. 

His first Thanksgiving on the surface had been spent overseas on a diplomatic mission, only to find that Thanksgiving was strictly for America when he asked after it. Christmas, however, was huge almost everywhere, though he much preferred the eight-day model of Hanukkah himself. You celebrated both, actually, as your mom was Jewish, and he felt like Hanukkah was less commercial, more...intimate, more sincere.

You think it has something to do with his fear of Santa, which he will deny to the end of his days.

Hanukkah aside, he was actually home for Thanksgiving this year, and just because he was suddenly getting sidetracked into thoughts of blue and silver doesn't mean he doesn't notice the way you are sabotaging his hard work.

"WHAT IS THAT?" He asked, pulling his thawed turkey to the other side of him protectively as he eyed the huge contraption you had dragged in.

"It's a turkey fryer!" You said, almost dismissively. "I figured I'd take it out now since you took the turkey out last night."

Ignoring his brother's muffled snickers, Black took a deep breath. "WE ARE NOT. DEEP FRYING THE TURKEY."

"What? Why not?" You whined, hands on your hips as you frowned at him. "It's the best way to cook it!"

"THE BEST--!" He scoffed and shook his head. "HEAVENS TO BETSY, JULIA CHILD IS TURNING IN HER GRAVE."

"Fine, then I'll make the stuffing," you huffed, and he nodded, turning to finish dressing his turkey for the oven.

"i do the stuffin' around here," Mutt snickered,, coming around the counter. "jokes aside, what's stuffing?"

You explained loosely, and Black tuned it out, brushing the skin of the bird with golden melted butter. 

This wasn't real Thanksgiving, it was a few days early. You and Mutt had taken to calling it Friendsgiving--since you were taking the two of them out of town to your great-aunt's house for Thanksgiving, and Black wouldn't be in charge of the food there, you had compromised by deciding to have one early for all of your friends that live around here.

Turns out it'll be just you three but there will be enough leftover for people to drop by whenever. That's what he gets for letting Mutt hand out invites.

"THE TURKEY IS READY FOR THE STU--WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT."

You paused in your patting of the bread pieces down into a glass pan, the boxed stuffing next to you like an affront to his senses.  _ Boxed _ stuffing! He loves you but Gods do you test him.

"It's stuffing," you said simply.

"STUFFING GETS COOKED INSIDE THE TURKEY," he said, a tad more snappish than maybe he meant.

"If you wanna give me salmonella poisoning, go ahead," you snorted. "I know you've been watching the Food Network Thanksgiving specials for like, a year, but nobody makes it that way anymore."

"I SUPPOSE I DON'T WANT TO POISON YOU," he grumbled. "THOUGH YOUR INSISTANCE ON THE CANNED CRANBERRY SAUCE THIS MORNING DID MAKE ME CONSIDER IT."

"Hey, your loss, it's better as a jiggly jelly mass."

"yeah, m'with princess on that one," Mutt chuckled. "your sad cranberry soup doesn't measure up."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE PINNACLE OF CLASS WITH ME, DEAR, WHY ARE YOU SINKING TO HIS LEVEL?"

You laughed, returning to seasoning your stuffing bits. "What can I say, I grew up with a very canned-thanksgiving experience and I like it that way. They say your comfort food is just what you ate when you were young, you know? And we didn't live near family when I was little and didn't have much. We ate a lot of processed crap until Dad's business really took off."

Black hummed, turning back to his turkey thoughtfully. He hadn't meant to make you feel as if you weren't welcome with your own traditions, by all rights as the only American Human he lives with he should probably be asking you how to do it instead of taking over.

"IS THERE A PARTICULAR DISH OR TWO THAT ARE YOUR FAVORITE?" He asked. "I DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR YOU, BUT I'M ALSO NOT GOING TO FRY MY TURKEY, YOU KNOW. SO PICK SOME AND I'LL SAY NOTHING."

"Then...Mutt and I can do the stuffing, the broccoli casserole, and the sweet potatoes. You can make the rest?"

"AS LONG AS THE POTATOES DON'T COME FROM A BOX, THEN I SUPPOSE I CAN STOMACH EVERYTHING ELSE," he chuckled. He leaned back into the half hug you gave him, and then set about making his turkey.

And he very pointedly did not look on your side of the kitchen, even when Mutt exclaimed "you're serious? for dinner?"

* * *

"I WILL START BY SAYING THAT THE STUFFING IS BETTER THAN EXPECTED," Black said, and you chuckled, taking another bite of the amazingly moist and delicious turkey. "I WILL ALSO SAY THAT THE USE OF FRIZZLED ONIONS FROM AN INSTANT ONION SOUP IS GENIUS AND THE CASSEROLE IS AMAZING."

"Thanks," you laughed, even as you watched your boyfriend pick all the broccoli off his plate, digging into the cheesy onion bits and flashing a gold-toothed smile at you. Mutt was never to be expected to stomach broccoli, but you graciously accepted the generous extra portion of tree veggies on your plate.

"I'M AFRAID THERE IS ONE THING I CANNOT KEEP MY QUESTIONS FROM, THOUGH."

He pointed to the yams, a very confused desperation on his features.

"The sweet potatoes?" You asked, cocking your head. "What about them?"

"WHY...I MEAN…"

"he means why are the potatoes orange," Mutt said, shoveling another bite of cranberry covered turkey into his mouth. 

"NO! I MEAN, YES, THAT'S TRUE, WHY ARE THEY ORANGE, BUT...MARSHMALLOWS? AND WHAT IS THIS GRAVY THEY ARE IN?" He used his fork to gingerly lift a chunk of yam, brown sugary juice dripping off of it.

"It's not gravy, it's a brown sugar butter bath," you explained. "And they aren't potatoes, they're  _ sweet _ potatoes--yams. You put them in the brown sugar and top them with marshmallows. Trust me, it's amazing. Some people top them with candied pecans but _those_ people are _wrong_."

"BUT WHY ARE THEY...HOW IS THIS A DINNER DISH, AND  _ WHY ARE THEY ORANGE? _ "

"Because it is, and yams are orange," you giggled. "Eat. Then judge."

"you don't want your portion, let me know," Mutt interjected. "princess here slapped my hands away when i tried to take more."

"Because you've had two servings and your brother hasn't tried any, you noodle," you teased, leaning over to kiss his cheekbone.

He hummed and turned, kissing you properly, and you could taste the Thanksgiving on his tongue, and you could hear Black grumbling on the other end of the table, the scrape of the spoon in the yam dish, and then silence. You gave Mutt one more kiss, and he tried to follow you, eventually settling for scooting closer, winding his arm around your waist in favor of eating more of what was on his plate.

"The verdict?"

Black hummed, tapping his fork against his teeth. "IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE RESULT OF A SWEETS-ADDICT'S FEVER DREAM, AS NOBODY IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK TO PUT THESE TOGETHER. HOWEVER, I WILL CONCEDE--THIS IS DELIGHTFUL. WOULD YOU BE A DEAR AND SERVE ME SOME MORE?"

"Welcome to the dark side," you laughed, obliging him with another scoop and serving your impatient lover some as well. "We have yams."

Mutt chuckled, thanking you with a brown sugary-sticky kiss.

"light side never stood a chance, darling, but yer faith in us is refreshing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, I truly love these three idiots more than I can say

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [my tumblr](msmkcreates.tumblr.com)


End file.
